Stay
by Charlottepriestly
Summary: Andy is at her breaking point, and Miranda doesn't know what to do. She knows she can't live without Andrea, and she will do everything in her power to keep her from leaving. Will they survive or burn to flames?
Miranda felt tears stream down her face. The feeling was so foreign to her it almost felt like she was having an out of body experience. Her heart was tearing apart as she rushed downstairs, gripping onto the railing and trying to catch up with the woman running away from her.

"Please, Andrea, reconsider. We can - we can solve this. I -"

"No, Miranda. You promised me. You promised you would not get swept up with work like you used you. You promised this would be different." Andrea's voice was stone cold, detached and slightly wavering with each hurried step she descended. Miranda was losing her.

"Andrea, it's been crazy at work, and it's only for a little longer. I could draw back, I could - "

"No, Miranda," Andrea spun around when she reached the landing, freezing Miranda in her tracks. "I can't take this anymore. I've told you before, and you've yet to actually act on your words and do something about it. You have been drifting away for almost a year now. The girls miss you, and I miss you, and I'm sorry but I can't take this any longer. Goodbye, Miranda. Call me when you're really ready to change, and I might consider giving you another chance. Until then, don't try to contact me." She turned, the bags heavy on her arms but her back ramrod straight. Just as she put one of the bags down and reached for the doorknob, Miranda lunged forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Andrea, honestly, there is absolutely no need for this."

At this, Andrea whirled around once more, hair falling across one eye, but Miranda could clearly see the rage in them. She immediately stepped back. She had never seen Andrea like this.

"There is absolutely _every_ need, Miranda! God! When was the last time you came home for dinner? When was the last time we went for lunch just the girls, you and I with no work getting in the way? When was the last time we made love? When was the last time you went to bed at a decent hour? For months I have been falling asleep by myself and waking to an empty bed. When was the last time we had a romantic dinner together? When was the last time you kissed me like your life depended on my lips? It used to be like that once, remember? Lately it seems that even when you kiss me you're thinking of Runway, and I won't take this anymore. Hell, I can barely remember the last time you laughed, because we hardly ever even speak anymore. You've fallen out of love with me. You don't look at me the way you used to. I can't wait around forever, Miranda. I'm tired of waiting."

Miranda felt like her body didn't belong to her anymore. Her body was frozen, her lungs barely able to take air, her tears leaving cold trails down her pale cheeks. She had no idea how long she'd been standing there, her unseeing gaze fixed on the door Andrea had walked through. Her heart was beating a little too loudly in her chest, her hands were trembling, and a gut-wrenching feeling settled low in her stomach, making her feel sick with nausea.

She lifted trembling fingers to her lips to stifle a sob that wrecked up from deep within her chest. She stumbled to the bathroom and fell to her knees in front of the toilet before emptying her unsettled stomach. She felt too weak to stand, so she crawled backwards and leaned against the far wall, curling in on herself and burying her face in her hands.

Hours went by and Miranda still couldn't move. Andrea was gone. Her beautiful smile and warm brown eyes would never look at Miranda the same way again. Her musical laughter would never ring in Miranda's ear again, making her heart flutter. Her skin would never feel Andrea's touch again, she would never fall asleep next to her again, she would never make love to her again. She would never be loved by Andrea again. The thought made Miranda's harsh breathing deepen as sobs shook her body. Her hands curled into fists and her nails dug deep into her skin, almost drawing blood. Miranda leaned her head back against the wall and cried for all she had lost. She had taken Andrea for granted, and now she had lost the person that made her life worth living.

She vaguely heard the front door open, but her sobs and her heart were loud in her ears and she didn't pay attention. Suddenly, there were two pairs of hands grasping at her arms and her blurry gaze made out two figures before her. She swallowed harshly and concentrated on focusing her gaze as best she could. Caroline and Cassidy were crouched in front of her, their faces taut with worry and their lips moving to words Miranda couldn't make out. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind and slow her breathing.

"Mom?"

"Mom, you're scaring us."

"Please answer us, mom, what's happening?"

Suddenly Miranda was being pulled up from the floor and dragged by her daughters to the living area. The minute her body was lowered onto the sofa, Miranda was glad they had brought her here, because suddenly blackness was seeping into her vision and there was a loud ringing in her ears. The last thing she saw was the faces of her daughters, the only thing left in her life, before everything went black.

...-...

When she came to, Miranda was laying on the sofa. Caroline was sat at the end of the sofa with Miranda's feet on her lap while Cassidy softly placed a cold cloth on Miranda's forehead. Miranda tried to sit up, blinking rapidly, wondering what had happened to her, when everything came rushing back. The sight of Andrea packing, the fight, the tears, the anger in Andrea's usually gentle eyes, watching her leave, the pain. Oh, God, the pain. It immediately stabbed Miranda in the chest and she heard herself make a strangled noise that sounded foreign to her ears. She clawed at her chest, desperate to make it stop. _Please make it stop!_

"Mom. Mom! Calm down, lay back down." Cassidy was pushing her by the shoulders, forcing Miranda back.

"Andrea..." the harsh whisper made its way past Miranda's lips before she had time to think what she wanted to say.

"She's gone, mom. We know. All her stuff is gone," Caroline said, a strangely stony expression firmly in place.

The tears came again, and Miranda covered her eyes with her shaky hand before they could fall. How had everything come to this? Yesterday she was perfectly fine, and today her entire world fell apart in a matter of seconds that began with Andrea opening the front door and ended with her closing it, never to return.

"Mom, you don't have to tell us anything. We kind of know why she left. Here, have some water, you need to stay hydrated." Cassidy gave helped her lean up slightly to take a few sips of water. Her girls had grown up so quickly, it was incredible to Miranda they would be gone in only a year. Which reminded her of Andrea leaving, and how she would soon be all by herself. All their plans, all their promises of the future... gone.

"Did she - " Miranda cleared her voice, trying to make it sound less strained. "Did she tell you why?"

"She didn't have to," came Caroline's cold reply. Miranda looked at her unwavering, steely gaze. "You've done it again. She left because of you, because you always put your fucking work on top of everything else."

Miranda balked at this, the hurt that settled in her chest at hearing her own daughter say such harsh words making her wish she could just die right there and then. Miranda had never thought of death before. In fact, for the past three years, Andrea had made her feel more alive than ever. But right now all she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up.

"Caroline, I - "

"No, you don't get to say sorry. We're used to it. At first it was hard to live with a mother who wasn't really there, but we're used to it now. It's to Andrea you need to apologize. She's been through a very bad time for the past several months, and you barely even noticed because you were never here. A month ago Cassidy and I walked in on her having break down right here in the living room. Would you like to know where you were? You were in the office, late as usual, because clearly it was much more important to work on your precious magazine than to be here for Andy when she needed you."

Miranda's throat closed up as she listened to Caroline's words. Her stomach sank and she felt a pang of regret and guilt so strong it took her breath away.

"I didn't know this had happened. If you would have called, I-"

"You don't get it do you? She didn't even tell you because you've been acting like you don't _care_. And besides, that wasn't the only time. We often saw her with red eyes from crying. You've broken her, mom, the one person that was capable of loving you until the day she dies."

Miranda could not listen to this anymore. She stood up, shaking away Cassidy's hands as she attempted to keep her still. She stood on shaky legs, leaning against the coffee table for support.

"Where is she? I have to see her. Where is she?"

"No, mom. You have to stay here and recover your strength. Besides, she told us not to tell you." Cassidy moved forward again to try to get her to sit down, but Miranda quickly stumbled out of her reach.

"I don't care what she said! I need to see her! I have to try..." Miranda broke off, turning in a circle and looking around the room. There were pictures of them everywhere, of the twins and Andrea laughing, of her and Miranda in an embrace, smiling at the camera, of the four of them at the house in the Hamptons, at the beach, in the park... There were memories all around the room, of Andrea falling asleep on the sofa, of Miranda and her cuddling there watching a movie, of the four of them working on their separate laptops in comfortable silence...

"Mom," Cassidy's voice brought her back, and Miranda realised that once again there were tears wetting her cheeks and she was finding it hard to breathe. She was about to descend into what seemed like a panic attack, and Miranda had no idea what to do. Cassidy must have realised, because she quickly came forward to stand beside her mother. "Okay, mom, take a deep breath. We'll take you to Andy. She texted us earlier and we can take you there. Just take a deep breath, okay?"

Caroline's anger must have reduced at seeing her mother in such a state, because she quickly followed her sister's example and began to make herself useful. She gave a few reassuring words and then began to get everything ready.

"You are in no state to drive, so I'm driving. Let's go."

Leaning heavily on Cassidy, Miranda made her way out the door and into the car. She needed to get Andrea back. Otherwise, Miranda wasn't sure what would become of her.

...-...

When they arrived to a small hotel that Miranda didn't even bother reading the name of, Miranda was quickly led to one of the rooms, her two daughters trailing behind her. She took a deep breath as Cassidy knocked on the door, readying herself for whatever may come.

The door opened and before Andrea could do anything, Caroline took control and led Andrea away from the door as Miranda entered the room. At seeing the older woman, Andrea's face changed from confused to cold in less that a second.

"Listen to her, Andy," Cassidy told Andy, who stood on the opposite side of the room as Miranda, but she could clearly hear the words exchanged between the two. "We know she's been terrible, but you should have seen her today. We found her on the bathroom floor almost passed out and hyperventilating. We think she threw up, and when we got there she couldn't speak and was unresponsive, even though she was awake. When we took her to the couch she lost consciousness for six minutes and when she woke she very nearly had a panic attack when we wouldn't tell her where you were. She hasn't stopped crying since we found her. So, please Andy, if you love her, at least give her the chance to talk to you about it."

Andy focused her gaze on Miranda, and she could barely breathe. Miranda looked deathly pale, her eyes bloodshot and hair dishevelled. But much worse than any of that was her eyes. They were filled with panic and terror, and Andy had little choice but to agree. Their eyes remained locked as Caroline and Cassidy left the room, saying they would wait the hotel café. Once they were finally alone, Andrea slowly approached Miranda as if she were a frightened deer.

"Miranda..." She gently said. She had never seen her like this before and had no idea how to handle the situation.

Suddenly, Miranda's hand came up to cover her lips as a loud sob broke through her body, and Andy watched in slow motion as she went down. She rushed forward just in time to catch her and helped Miranda back onto the small couch. Miranda collapsed as she held onto Andrea for dear life, gripping her shirt and crying into her neck. Andy had little choice but to sit next to her and hold her until the storm of tears subsided. Andy was in a state of shock and disbelief. With how Miranda had been acting lately, she was surprised she was reacting so strongly to Andy leaving.

They sat there for a few minutes while Miranda regained her breath, but not her composure. Her grip tightened to the point where knuckles her white, and her body still trembled as Miranda's hoarse voice finally spoke.

"Please," she croaked, suddenly feeling extremely weak and tired. "Please don't leave me, Andrea. I love you. I love you, I love you. Please. I can't - I can't live without you. The thought of it makes me want to die. Please, I - "

"Hey, hey, hey," Andrea drew back slightly so that she could look at Miranda's tears-streaked face. "Calm down. I am willing to listen, but don't ever say you want to die, okay?"

"But I do, Andrea. God, I do."

There was a silence where they gazed at each other, Miranda's hands still trembling and Andy's heart still beating wildly.

"Andrea, I'm so sorry. I can't explain it, but I'm sorry for not being there. The girls told me of your breakdown last month, and I hate myself for not being with you, and for pushing you side. I'm sorry for putting my work over all of you. You are the most important thing I have in my life, and if you leave me I don't know if I can make it. I..." Miranda took a deep, shuddering breath, leaning forward to rest her forehead on Andrea's shoulder, her body finally giving into the exhaustion and the weakness that was seeping through to her very bones. Suddenly, Miranda felt determined. She barely thought it twice before she made up her mind. "I'm leaving Runway."

Andy froze. Had she heard right?

"What?"

With all the strength she could muster, Miranda leaned back and gazed at Andrea.

"I'm leaving Runway. I won't be Editor In Chief anymore. I want to be with you and the girls more. I don't want to run the magazine anymore."

"What - Miranda, what will you do?" Andrea said, looking wide-eyes and in shock.

"I'll do something else. Charity work, fashion work, anything that takes less of my time. Andrea, I can't lose you. I won't let that happen."

"Miranda, I don't want you to quit your job just because of me. I could never ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I've made my decision. I want to be a proper mother for my girls, and I want to be a proper partner for you. I can do many things, and we don't need the money, we have more than enough. I'll work something out for myself. But I can't stand back and watch my family fall apart."

Andy still stared at her, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"But Miranda, Runway is you life -"

"No," Miranda interrupted, her voice firm. "No, _you_ are my life."

Andy had no answer for this, so she drew Miranda closer, tightening her arms around her soft body. She closed her eyes and inhaled Miranda's scent deeply. It had killed her to walk away from Miranda, but she simply could not take it anymore. She'd been hoping something like this would happen to make them find each other again, and she felt tears sting at her eyes. She was so grateful for this moment, Andy could not think of another time in her life she had felt so grateful or so relieved.

"Marry me."

Andrea's breathing stopped and her eyes flew open. She moved back to look at Miranda, not sure she had heard right.

"What?"

"Marry me."

Miranda's heart was galloping in her chest, but she knew this was the right thing to do. She wanted them to stay together, forever. Today had been a day of realisations, that she wasn't a good enough mother and partner, that she no longer cared for Runway the way she used to, that she wanted Andrea to be by her side until the last breath left her body.

There was a long silence as they looked at each other, each tense and minds reeling. Until, all of a sudden, Andy broke.

"Yes," she breathed.

Miranda felt relief and joy course through her body in tsunami waves, warming her heard and making her tear up. She could not believe her luck, and in that instant made a promise to any God above that she would never take this woman for granted again.

"Really?" She asked, voice small and shaky.

"Yes," Andy gave a teary smile as her heart sped up. This was happening. She was going to marry Miranda Priestly.

Miranda was about to break down crying when Andrea leaned forward and crushed her lips with hers. Their kiss was desperate, passionate, seeking confirmation to what had just happened. Fingers ran through soft hair, breaths were exhaled and several tears escaped. The kiss soon turned gentle and deep, a promise of what was to come.

When they finally drew apart, they were both slightly out of breath and smiling gently at each other, lovingly caressing each other. The shine in their eyes was back, and as they touched foreheads and held hands, they both felt like everything would finally be back to normal. Happiness was upon them, and there was no place they would rather be.


End file.
